Talk:The Forgotten Hall/@comment-8162731-20141209001228
This is, by far, the funniest and easiest area in the game. You just have to know how to go through it: 1: Be a Magick Archer. This is the best vocation for BBI in general. Make sure to get to rank 9 before entering this room. 2: Order is everything. If Death spawns, take him out. There is a fairly big chance that your pawns will die upon entering the room and seeing Death there, but I have found that this is just a bonus. Reason: EXP farming. 3: When Death is gone, save and move forward. Gather everything you can on the way. When you get to the first balcony(on your right when entering from Rotwood), go there and take out the Sirens that are waiting for you. When that's done, take on the sorcerer pawns, one by one. They can also be taken easily if you got downstairs, but stay in the hallway, don't go into the big room until all of them are taken out. 4: Leave the two Gorecyclopes for now, and go down the stairs to the right of the room. Two pawns will come for you, and they are the only real threat in the room, because they come fast and hit continously. Take them out as fast as possible(Sixfold Bolt/Ricochet Hunter works like a charm). Now there should be only the Gorecyclopes left. Before you take them on, you might want to go to The Bloodless Stockade and in the first door on your right will be The Arisen's Refuge. Rest to heal, save and return to The Forgotten Hall. 5: The ridiculously easy way to take the two giants, is to climb the balcony on the same side as the door to The Bloodless Stockade is, and spam Sixfold Bolt on them while standing on the railing. Take them on one at a time, and don't use Ricochet Hunter before one of them is down, as it will wake the second one. After 3-5 minutes, the first one will be defeated. Rinse and repeat for the second one. I would strongly recommend going solo on this area, because your pawns will attack both Gorecyclopes simultaneously, and die anyway. Also, if you take them alone, you'll get about 110 000 exp for each of them, which in most cases kicks your level up a notch or two. Hope this helps :D Also: This has happened many times enough now that I can more or less confirm it: When you go down the stairs to the big room, if you stan in the last hallway and use a bow to shoot the corrupted Sorcerer Pawns, you can take them out without a problem. They try to cast both High Maelstrom and High Seism at you, but for some reason(bug, perhaps?), I have never been damaged by any attacks as long as I have stayed in the hallway. They sometimes cast High Maelstrom right in front of the doorway to the big room, but it looks like the effect of the spell is limited to the big room they are standing in. High Maelstrom can't even drag you out of the hallway and into the room(it can do this if you stand on the second floor balcony ledge), and there are a couple of times now that i have been standing so close to the Maelstrom that i haven't been able to see anything but the aim circle of my magick bow, but still: no damage. As a matter of fact, there are only two types of enemies in this whole area that gives somewhat of a challenge: The Garm(but only when all three of them come at you at once), and the Lich, as it gives its all in attempt to petrify you. The Sirens can be a pain in the ass, though, because they almost never stop moving long enough to get an aim on them. Pro tip for the Garm, BTW: Try to stand on the staircase leading downstairs when they are there. A lot of the time, they only come at you one at a time there. When they stand still in that area, jump and grab on to their face(DIRECTLY in front of them, if you grab on to the side of them, the will shake and roll so that you fall off). If you grab them between the eyes, they won't be able to move, and therefore are unable to shake you off. They'll just stand there while you lash away with any attack you have while grabbing. The only thing that can get you to lose your hold on them, is if one of the other two assholes knock you off. Also, if you stand in the staircase, and the Garm just stands there, they will sometimes try to jump on you to attack. I haven't found out if there is an exact point you need to stand on, but when they jump at you while you are slightly lower standing than them, they sometimes overshoot the target and jump over the railing below the stairs, instantly killing them :)